Sweet Amoris amargo secreto
by HanaShiroi
Summary: Crystal Watson es hija de un prestigiado detective de la FBI al verse involucrado en un caso de esa academia Sweet Amoris, antes de poder dar su veredicto final es asesinado misteriosamente dejando el caso en manos de su hija, que pasara cuando la joven descubra el secreto que hay detrás de ese amargo lugar.
1. Capítulo 1:Yo te vengare

**N/A: Me presento como Hana -nomedigas- bien como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen solo mi pequeña Crystal los demás son de :**

**Corazon de Melon: Chinomiko -latroll -**

**Como sabran apenas estoy empezando asi que este es el prologo de mis historia espero les agrade.**

**Pensamientos ()**

**Diálogos - - **

**Acciones~ **

**Clasificación: T puede contener lenguaje fuerte al igual que las escenas.**

-La Academia Sweet Amoris un Instituto normal para varios nada de qué preocuparse solo de tus calificaciones hay de todo tipo de alumnos aquí existen de los más destacados hasta los que en vez de prestar más atención en clase es para hacer bulla en ese lugar, que pacifica vida y tranquila no es cierto donde cada vida es normal y sin problemas…..

Claro si tú eres del idealista que solo se fija en lo que las personas quieren que creas, un instituto normal primero sería una anormalidad ese lugar era de todo menos tranquilo, problemas siempre, peleas entre alumnos, de lo más asqueroso y deprimente que pueda haber pero quien se atreve a decir eso de ese instituto del bien donde solo existen personas tranquilas con su vida cada quien solo una persona en este mundo Crystal Watson hija de un prestigiado detective perteneciente a la FBI que fue encomendado a descubrir el asesinato próximo en aquel edificio de aprendizaje, quien lo diría lo que se creía una buena Academia terminaba siendo ahora culpada por un asesinato pero claro las apariencias primero no es cierto, ese crimen era tapado por la Directora con problemas de sobrepeso de aquel lugar maldito.

Todo perfecto en ese día nada más se le escaba de las manos a su querido padre ese mismo día era de los últimos próximos a resolver el caso, lo acompañaba una tarde soleada dando unos prósperos y cordiales buenos días o eso creía la joven, en el ocaso se veían los colores rojizos aparecer al horizonte al salir un momento a traer algo para su padre que estaba a punto a darle el veredicto del asesino….

Un disparo fue lo único que vio junto con su padre desplomándose al piso en su cuerpo a escasos momento de vida, desde ese momento se juró a si misma que encontraría el asesino de ese podrido lugar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Ese es todo el prologo criticas, jaulas con leones hambrientos, huelga (?-


	2. Chapter 1:Yo te vengare

Capítulo 1.

Yo te vengare

-La joven protagonista poseía una complexión delgada con una altura escasa a los 1,65 centímetros con un peso variado a treinta y tres kilogramos como total, datos irrelevantes poseía una piel blanca como la nieve sin ninguna imperfección a la vista de la misma su cabello era azabache que le llegaba a media cintura descuidado, ojos de color azul marino dando a denotar debajo de los parpados las ojeras presentes a la falta de sueño una joven lista para vivir su adolescencia al máximo riendo con sus amigos, pero para ella eso había acabado desde ese día, había tomado un nuevo camino rumbo a la depresión y hostilidad dejando a un lado la linda chica que todos esperaban ver las faldas se convirtieron en pantalones formales de colores grises, aquellas blusas de tirantes por alguna camisa blanca acompañada de corbata o gabardina, los pequeños zapatos de colores en botas negras con un tacón de dos centímetros, la cálida sonrisa por una expresión seria a la vez que vacía, la timidez se volvió un lenguaje formal o hostil a sus compañeros de trabajo, los bolsos pulseras y demás llegaron a ser armas como pistolas, navajas o cuchillos para cualquier emergencia toda una mujer se había vuelto y solo con diecisiete años por ese día conocido también para ella como el día cero …..

FLASHBACK

-La joven azabache se encontraba caminando por las mismas calles de esa institución a un paso acompañado a su lado a un hombre de mediana edad ya con los rasgos definidos se podía aparentar entre los treinta y cuarenta años siempre cubierto por una gabardina de colores beige su expresión era seria e intimidante cuando realmente era todo lo contrario un padre afectuoso al que siempre le tenía respeto su mundo por completo ese mismo día darían el veredicto final, quien era el asesino y por más que suplico la joven que le dijera algo lo único que pudo recibir fue que sería sorpresa cosa que la hizo sentirse niña pequeña, se resignó siguiendo a su padre antes de eso la azabache era tímida y saludaba a duras penas algo que a cualquier chico le parecería tierno quien lo diría esa dulzura de criatura podría volverse en una cruel y despiadada dama del FBI solo una cosa causo un cambio tan repentino a la vida "color de rosa" que poseía la joven –

-PADRE-

~Lo único que se escuchó al llegar a la escena del crimen que era realmente el aula A de la institución unas cuarenta bancas alineadas con paleta para diestro y zurdos de color beige y azul con varias cintas amarrillas que restringían el paso , en el suelo marcado con cinta blanca la forma del cadáver que al parecer fue un maestro sustituto el asesinado por una bala en la cabeza, justamente lo que paso cuando se escuchó el grito desesperado de la chica, varios corrieron al llamado de aquella pero la escena dejaba con un nudo en la garganta a cualquiera que tuviese hijos, una joven abrazando el frio cuerpo de su padre contra su pecho su flequillo cubría su mirar pero solo se podían denotar las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas hasta morir en su mentón, había muerto idénticamente igual que el maestro por una bala pero esta fue administrada en el pecho justo en su corazón, los susurros vacíos de la joven eran pequeños "No me dejes, eres mi única familia, por favor" pero lo único que había recibido fue la mano de su padre acariciándole afectuosamente su mejilla a pesar de su estado deplorable, sintió unos brazos jalándola lejos de el por lo que se limito a abrir los ojos llorando desesperada, a gritos que desgarraban su garganta~

-No por favor el sigue vivo por favor no me separen NO-

-Alzo su mano izquierda tratando de escapar del agarre pero no lo había conseguido, se dejó llevar hasta la salida una última mirada fue lo que vio, dos personas examinando el cadáver de su padre mientras el solo mantenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en el rostro pareciendo saber que esto sería su futuro, se volteo al instante, lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era su mejor amigo Ken su consuelo, no aguanto por lo que al salir de aquel edificio se escabullo de los policías logrando salir de ahí corriendo su casa del castaño no se encontraba tan lejos del instituto, corrió lo mejor que pero al llegar jadeando alzo la mirada para encontrarse con algo que la volvió a poner a llorar la casa estaba vacía solo se podía ver un gran letrero que partió su esperanza en trozos por cada letra que leía-

EN VENTA

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Otra vez ese maldito sueño.

-Suspiro mientras se incorporaba de su no tan cómodo escritorio se había vuelto a quedar hasta tarde revisando papeles que originalmente le tocaba a un compañero pero el muy imbécil la había dejado este trabajo a ella por ir a andar con sus coqueteos, cuando volviera no podría reconocerlo ni su madre, se levantó mientras se estiraba por completo estaba entumecida, su traje era el de siempre unos pantalones entubados de color negro y una camisa blanca con corbata de color azul marino un traje no muy digno para una chica pero ahora eso no le importaba ya que gracias a eso sus amistades eran casi todo el tiempo masculinas una que otra femenina un ejemplo era Rosalya que la obligaba cada día de su vida a ponerse algo más "femenino" cuando saliera pero ahora qué carajo le importaba como la vieran era una chica y fin de la historia no necesitaba ser el centro de atención de ningún chico para sentirse apreciada como esas niñas que solo buscaban la atención del público, después de pasar unos mechones de cabello atrás se puso a caminar mientras buscaba entre sus cosas su celular, para su mala suerte estaba en una gaveta más alta que la de ella pero su orgullo no le permitía pedir ayuda, suspiro mientras se ponía de puntas empezó a tantear lo que estaba alrededor del lugar que por suerte logro encontrar en teléfono que al jalarlo también cayó un montón de cartas con el mismo remitente escrito en todas "Kentin " , una pequeña maldición salió de su boca, mientras se hincaba a recoger los papeles en el orden de las fechas que le dio una que otra leída mientras lo hacía, todas tenían un perdón incluido por no estar con ella o no haberle dicho antes de su mudanza, pero la que se sentía más culpable era ella ya que se había ido al militar porque no era fuerte y no podía protegerlo por eso lo lastimaron –

-Kentin yo…-

~Antes de poder terminar su monologo una puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando una chica albina con un gesto molesto de haber esperado quince minutos en la puerta a que le abrieran, un pequeño "mierda" salió de su boca cuando la joven la busco con la vista y al encontrarla la jalo afuera de aquella oficina sin dejarle ni siquiera ordenar las cartas de su amigo –

-Pero qué demonios haces ahí adentro Crys vamos no es para que no me contestes recuerda que te tienes que cambiar y parecer una chica –grito exasperada la albina mientras la arrastraba al baño de damas en contra de su voluntad, al llegar la metió de golpe al primer baño tirándole la ropa a la cara para que se cambiara-

Ya lo sé Rosa pero yo no tengo de que preocuparme después de todo yo no tengo novio –suspiro mientras se quitaba y ponía las correspondientes prendas que consistían en algo demasiado colorido a su gusto una mini falda color blanco en conjunto con mayas beige y botas de café oscuro, y una blusa de color rosa que tenía pequeñas aberturas en los brazos combinando con una delgada bufanda blanca en su cuello, suspiro cuando salió y doblo su ropa correspondiente, camino hasta el espejo si que se veía diferente, dos años de entrenamiento en el FBI tuvieron sus frutos sus atributos se volvieron más visibles aunque la joven descuidaba su figura sin ponerse ropa "linda" su cabello también estaba enredado por lo que sufriría las consecuencias de no habérselo cepillado-

Ah maldición Rosa duele no tan fuerte –se quejó mientras la misma cepillaba su cabello sin piedad era eso o cortárselo por lo que opto en quedarse callada a regañadientes, porque realizaba esta tediosa tarea de arreglarse ahora, simple tendría que volver a estudiar a pesar de que tuvo maestros particulares por la razón de poder descubrir el caso del que mato a su padre exacto iría a esa academia del infierno solo por vengar a su querido y difunto padre, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijó cuando fue arreglada muy a su pesar en un chongo amarrado con una peineta de flor con algunos mechones esparcidos en su cabello, le daba un toque de adolescencia solo si soltara una que otra risa-

Bien señorita mal hablaba tendrá que refinar su comportamiento si desea pasar por una chica de mi edad – la joven azabache la arremedo hasta que escucho lo de mi edad por lo que alzo la ceja cruzándose de brazos mientras decía en un tono irónico-

Te recuerdo que soy un mes menor que tu –Soltó una carcajada la albina para luego empujarla a salir de ese lugar a fuerza saliendo del edificio le dio una última mirada como si se arrepintiera de su decisión, pero solo podía hacer eso por lo que movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación a su rendimiento, empezando a caminar hasta la esquina para tomar un taxi que ella claro tendría que pagar por haberla hecho esperar, el camino transcurrió en una plática sobre el maravilloso novio de su amiga que ella solo había conocido unas dos veces y era extremadamente callado no se podía ni imaginar a su hermano, al llegar a la entrada mágicamente su compañera que la apoyaría desapareció, dejándola sola a las afuera de esa repugnante escuela, no podía rendirse mientras se encaminaba a la entrada solamente pensaba en sus personas más queridas su padre y su mejor amigo que lastimosamente no estaba con ella cuando lo necesitaba a pesar de que lo ocultaba extrañaba sus cariñosos abrazos su adicción por las galletas, se quedó paralizada por lo que pensó se encontraba en el medio de un patio por lo que se recrimino a si misma solo venía a quitar el reinado a ese asesino vengando a su padre y darle una lección a quien abuso de su mejor amigo, alzo la mano en forma de puño para decir su último pensamiento en voz alta sin querer –

-Yo los vengare –

-Valla la nueva habla sola que interesante-

Y Hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo que les pareció, quien crees que le hablo a Crystal, recibiré buenas críticas o no


End file.
